


Paintball

by Cielestine_de_Winter



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielestine_de_Winter/pseuds/Cielestine_de_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q-Branch blows off some steam by playing paintball at 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paintball

James knew something was going on with Q-Branch the moment he passed the three female, 20 something hackers from Q-Branch giggling and trying very unsuccessfully to hide their paintball guns. They addressed him respectfully, then ran away. James frowned and pulled out his phone.

_Is there a reason your minions are giggling like school girls?_

_**We’re playing paintball.**_ Q responded quickly. **_Do you want me to direct you down or do you mind being in the crossfire?_**

_I’ll be fine. _James typed before making his way cautiously through the long empty corridors of Vauxhall. He only had 3 close calls with various minions. Each time the minions in question blanched and Q had texted him, asking him to be merciful. By the time James got to the outer door of Q-Branch, he was severely worried about the odds of survival for any of them. Q opened the door for him and smiled at him when he walked in.__

__“Hello, Commander Bond. What brings you here at 6 on a Saturday night?” Q asked turning back to the monitors that showed the last 5 minions skulking around the bowels of 6. One monitor showed the rest of Q-branch, already showered and in the lunch room eating pizza and watching the tally boards Q was programing._ _

__“Why aren’t you part of the games?” James asked sitting down in R’s normal seat._ _

__“Someone has to keep an eye on the comm in case something happens,” Q shrugged. “That and they think I cheat.”_ _

__“How do you cheat at paintball?”_ _

__“Last game I spent a considerable amount of time in our ductworks. The minions tend not to look up like they should.”_ _

__“Ductworks?”_ _

__“I’m flexible,” Q watched as two of his minions forced each other out. Q adjusted the tally boards resulting in a cheer from the lunch room. Q glanced back at James. “So, why are you here?”_ _

__“I got tired of waiting for you at your flat.”_ _

__“Why do you insist on breaking into my flat?” Q sighed. He moved the cameras around so that he could keep an eye on the final 3 minions. Two of them were closing in on each other. “You’re there more often than I am. I should just make you a key and consider you my flatmate.”_ _

__“Would you let me redecorate?”_ _

__Q shot him a quick look. “I wasn’t serious.”_ _

__“You should let me decorate anyways. Your flat has all the personality of a showroom floor. You haven’t redecorated since Tanner moved you in, have you?”_ _

__“Hmmmm.” The two minions were having a fierce battle, finally one of them moved the wrong way and was hit by a lucky shot. The minions laughed and then the minion still in the game ran off looking for the last minion. Q updated the tally board. “I thought the point of moving into a pre-furnished flat was not having to decorate.”_ _

__“You may find that you like going home more if you had a home to go to.”_ _

__“That’s a rather random thing for you to say to me, Commander Bond.”_ _

__“Let me redecorate. I think I know you well enough to make it homey for you.”_ _

__“You are ridiculous,” Q said dryly as he honed in on the two finalist. One was on the stairwell close to the corridor where the other was hiding. “My flat is fine. If you want to decorate something, decorate your own flat.”_ _

__The two minions faced off, diving behind pillars, rolling on the concrete. James and Q both winced when one of them hit her shoulder against a desk. She evaded the paint, then dove over the desk and hit the other square in the chest. “Well done, Victoria,” Q said to himself as he pulled up the lights and updated the tally board. The lunch room exploded with cheers._ _

__“So what now? Do you take them to a pub somewhere?” James asked._ _

__“No, I give them the night off and have R take them to a pub while I man the comm,” Q said typing into his phone. “Last time we all went to the pub there was an emergency situation in Qatar. I have never sobered up so quickly.”_ _

__“I can imagine.”_ _

__Q walked into his office and pulled out a small trophy. “Would you like to come with me to hand Victoria her trophy? Then you can go with them to a pub.”_ _

__“That would rather be like shooting fish in a barrel, Q. I’d much rather stay here with you.”_ _

__“I have work that needs to get done tonight. If you are bored, I’ve downloaded Bugatti’s latest catalog to your tablet. You can spend the rest of your day contemplating your next auto purchase.”_ _

__“I would never buy a Bugatti.”_ _

__“To showy?” Q smirked._ _

__James gave him a mock affronted face. Q stepped into the lunch room and was enveloped in his minion’s good mood. James stood in the doorway and watched as Q somehow complimented each minion individually, always finding something sincerely appreciative to say about each person’s efforts. The minions watched him, their faces rapt. It was obvious to James that these minions would walk through hellfire and certain death to please their Overlord. Q smiled and accepted hugs from most of the women and clapped backs with most of the men. He announced that barring any crisis, he didn’t want to see them until Monday morning. They cheered again and Q spoke quickly to R before making his way back to James._ _

__James smiled and followed him back to Q-branch. “When are we going to finish watching the rest of the season of that terrible American show that you love so much? The one with the two brothers?”_ _

__“Stop pretending you don’t know the name of the show. You are practically a Winchester fan boy,” Q said taking a quick scan of monitors._ _

__“I am not.” James denied making himself comfortable on Q’s couch. There was a comfortable pause in their conversation as Q finished scanning the security. “We could watch a few episodes while we’re here.”_ _

__Q snorted. “Its American TV, I sincerely doubt Dean will ever really get together with Cas.” He said going through his email._ _

__“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_ _

__“Of course you don’t,” Q said dryly. “You just think they share a profound bond.”_ _

__“They do. Castel pulled Dean out of hell. Doesn’t that mean something?”_ _

__“He’s an angel. Angel’s don’t have sex.”_ _

__“Of course angels have sex,” James argued. “Why else would they look like they do?”_ _

__“And you say you’re not a fan boy.” Q pulled up a screen of code._ _

__There was a comfortable quiet in Q’s office._ _

__“When was the last time you’ve eaten?” James asked after a while._ _

__Q hummed._ _

__“I take it that you don’t remember,” James said with a smile._ _

__“Lunch.” Q said absently. After a pause he took a breath. “Yesterday.” He turned around and looked at James. “Why don’t you go out and get something while I finish this. When you get back I’ll take a break and we can watch an episode of Supernatural. Then you can go out and do whatever you do on a Saturday night when you’re not breaking into my flat.”_ _

__“We are only two episodes from the end of the season,” James objected._ _

__“You are completely ridiculous,” Q said rolling his eyes. James just watched him. Q finally sighed. “Okay, okay, get some food and we’ll watch the last two episodes. But don’t complain when there aren’t any more to watch when we’re done.”_ _

__“We’ll just have to find another show,” James shrugged._ _

__“You know, you could probably get a subscription to Netflix for yourself and not have to wait for me.”_ _

__“Don’t be preposterous,” James scoffed. “What do you want for dinner?”_ _


End file.
